


Mixtape

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Harry is hurt, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is angry, Niall is rude, Power Imbalance, harry /can't/ leave, harry is weak, kind of abusive, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't let Harry leave because if Harry leaves, Niall's got nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Prompt: Can you look up the song Mixtape by Jimmy Eat World and then write a one shot based off of the song? xx

 

here it is! Its not _completely_ based off of the song, but there was one lyric that caught my attention!

 

_~~~~_

_("You don't get to walk away, walk away...")_

_~~~~_

"You can't walk away from me now." Niall said angrily as Harry placed his hand on the brass doorknob. Harry spoke lowly without looking at his lover, "I can, and I _will."_

 

"Please, you're all I've ever wanted..." Niall resorted to pleading. Harry let a few tears escape before he wiped them away. Harry finally looked at Niall.

 

"Is this what you call love?" Harry asked, pointing to a hand-shaped bruise on his left cheek. "I-I'm sorry..." Niall whispered, reaching out to stroke Harry's swollen cheek.

 

"Don't." Harry jerked away, "I'm done. You've done this to me too many times for me to even count.'

 

"You don't get to walk away from me, Harry!" Niall screamed, stepping forward. Harry flinched, and Niall gently grabbed his waist.

 

"I'm so, so sorry. Give me another chance..." Niall begged.

 

"Fine, fine!" Harry whimpered, letting Niall gratefully capture his lips.


End file.
